Defrosted
Defrosted 'is the twelfth case of Eurrera, along with being the final case of Heart Ridge. Plot As the Player and Parker come up onto the awards house, they think that they are early enough to prevent the chandelier from dropping. As they look on the map, they run to the table that was targeted to leave a message about the attempted assassination, but they instead discover the body of Fur Elise Bella Frost, her head bashed into the table. Immediately, the Player took charge, first suspecting awards host Adrian Shaker for being there early (as per usual) for the awards ceremony. They also suspect banker Piper Bannister for setting a last minute reservation. They also suspect deputy mayor Annabelle Sing, who was checking the safety of the awards backstage. The Player discovered a book used to hit the victim in the head before the killer bashed it against the table, and some components of tea on the victim's bun, leading the Player to believe the killer drinks tea and reads ''Phantom of the Opera. At the end of the first chapter, the Chief informs the Player that someone wants to see the Player, quoting that they are from Fluxford. In the second chapter, they meet an old friend, tourist Nicolas Müller, who was there just to see the awards. When asked if he knew the victim, he said that he saw her in various operas on television, but didn't know her in person. They also suspect new actress Courtney Starr, who wanted to see if her film she recently starred in is eligible to be nominated. After discovering the victim's tiara, finding cigarette ash, the Team deducted that the killer smokes. While Parker and the Player reviewed over evidence, they get a notification that the awards ceremony is about to start. In the third chapter, they run up to Adrian, warning him that starting the awards will ruin the crime scene entirely. Worried that his business would be stained, he abstained the crime scene for another hour, and that was all the time he was going to give to the Player. Fortunately, that was all the time the Player needed. After the Player and Armstrong found a bloody box of cigarettes and the victim's hair tie, they finally had enough evidence to arrest deputy mayor Annabelle Sing for the murder. Sing originally denied to the accusation, saying that she protects Eurrera, not harm it. However, after evidence piled up, she laughed maniacally. Her pupils became black, metaphorical flames quenching the pupils. She explained that Frost knew more than anyone should know about her doings, sabotaging various spotlights to make Eurrera a dangerous place. She wanted everyone to suffer and scourge just like how it should be. Going to arrest her, she exclaims that that the Devil has already took her and will take the Player next. She also laughed maniacally, saying that she set off a bomb to kill everyone in the awards ceremony. Quickly, the judge sentenced the deputy mayor to life in a psychiatric facility for her actions. After the trial, a local cop by the name of Nellie Sharp informed them that she heard ticking while patrolling the ceremony. After discovering the bombs in a gift bag, they quickly sent it to a sad Jasper, who dismisses the professional stance, saying that these bombs were made by an amateur. They confronted the deputy mayor, asking who made the bombs, but she laughed in the Player's face, saying that the Devil blessed her with such a tool of decimation. An upcoming businessman by the name Horatio Gillespie asked the Player about the suspicion of the Bannisters, and how they own the opera cafe. They search the cafe to put his mind at ease, but discovers a spiritual guider, a voodoo priestess by the name of Esmeralda Bones. They question her about why Annabelle suddenly acted all crazy, and she simply talked about them going to where the Sings lived, the forbidden crypts of Fable Peaks. Summary Victim * Bella Frost (found with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon * Table Killer * Annabelle Sing Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads Phantom of the Opera. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gold flakes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads Phantom of the Opera. *This suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gold flakes. *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads Phantom of the Opera. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold flakes. *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads Phantom of the Opera. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect reads Phantom of the Opera. *This suspect drinks tea. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Phantom of the Opera. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer smokes. *The killer has gold flakes. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Awards Ceremony. (Clues: Victim's Body, Comb, Reservation Ticket) (Victim Identified: Bella Frost) * Examine Comb. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Adrian Shaker) * Speak to Adrian about being at the crime scene. * Examine Reservation Ticket. (New Suspect: Piper Bannister) * Talk to Piper about reserving a table next to the victim's. (New Crime Scene: Awards Backstage) * Investigate Awards Backstage. (Clues: Faded Calendar, Bloody Book) * Examine Faded Calendar. (New Suspect: Annabelle Sing) * Interrogate Annabelle about doing a safety check tonight. * Examine Bloody Book. (Result: The killer reads Phantom of the Opera.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks tea.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Meet an old friend from Fluxford. (Result: Nicolas reads Phantom of the Opera and drinks tea.) (New Crime Scene: Opera Cafe) * Investigate Opera Cafe. (Clues: Purse, Erased Check, Faded Chalkboard) * Examine Purse. (New Suspect: Courtney Starr) * Talk to Courtney about being at the awards. (Result: Courtney reads Phantom of the Opera drinks tea.) * Examine Erased Check. (Result: Victim's Check) * Ask Piper about writing the victim a check. (Result: Piper reads Phantom of the Opera and drinks tea.) * Examine Faded Chalkboard. (Result: Adrian's Threat) * Speak to Adrian about not being welcome to the cafe. (Clues: Adrian reads Phantom of the Opera.) * Investigate Stage Lights. (Clues: Cut Rope, Victim's Tiara) * Examine Cut Rope. (Result: Annabelle's Sabotage) * Talk to Annabelle about cutting the ropes. (Result: Annabelle drinks tea.) * Examine Victim's Tiara. (Clues: Ash) * Analyze Ash. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Ask Adrian to delay the awards. (Result: Adrian drinks tea and smokes.) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Table) * Examine Victim's Table. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Security Camera, Torn Paper) * Analyze Security Camera. (6:00:00) (Result: Nicolas's Threat) * Learn why the victim forced Nicolas to do things. (Result: Nicolas smokes.) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Clues: Annabelle's Text) * Speak to Annabelle about threatening the victim. (Result: Annabelle reads Phantom of the Opera and smokes.) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Courtney's Message) * Talk to Courtney about her heartfelt message to the victim. (Result: Courtney smokes.) * Investigate Garden Beds. (Clues: Trashcan, Hair Tie) * Examine Trashcan. (Result: Flakes) * Examine Hair Tie. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Flakes. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has gold flakes.) * Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a hat.) * Move on to 'And The Award Goes To... (6/6)' now! And The Award Goes To... (6/6) *Talk to the cop about finding and defusing the bombs. *Investigate Awards Ceremony. (Clues: Gift Bag) *Examine Gift Bag. (Result: Bombs) *Analyze Bombs. (9:00:00) (Result: Man-Made Bombs) *Talk to Annabelle of where she got those bombs. (Reward: x Burger) *See what the new businessman wants. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Opera Cafe. (Clues: Bannister’s Property) *Analyze Bannister’s Property. (Result: Spiritual Guider) *Investigate Awards Backstage. (Clues: x Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Esmeralda’s Card) *See if Esmeralda Bones knows why Sing turned to the dark side. (Reward: x Leather Gloves) *Move on to a new case now!